


you're heaven in this world

by smittenbyzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Actors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music Video: HONEY (LAY), Strangers to Lovers, blondemyeon is here because yixing likes ‘em blonde lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbyzyx/pseuds/smittenbyzyx
Summary: It’s easy for Zhang Yixing, child actor turned superstar, to wear his mask in front of everyone yet he’s willing to bare it all for Kim Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	you're heaven in this world

**Author's Note:**

> \- The fic is inspired by the [Honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3n6DiaELcc) MV and a little bit of the lyrics.  
> \- The title of the fic is from Amusement Park’s lyrics (best song from Honey EP! and one of my favorite b-side from Yixing’s discography)  
> \- written for tinysparks challenge 12: exo universe

Zhang Yixing, child actor turned superstar. Everyone knows him. He started his career as a child actor in hit dramas playing minor roles. He made the viewers coo with his adorable dimples and round cheeks. He's dubbed as the child actor prodigy, heartthrob, future of China's acting industry. And indeed he grew up to be one, his acting improved over the years, honed by experience and training. Acting projects being offered to him, multiple brand ambassadorship under his belt, the audience was captivated by his innocent yet playful persona. One wink, one dimpled smile, and he's got everyone wrapped under his pretty fingers.

What's he wearing? What’s he eating? Is he dating anyone right now? Growing up in the entertainment industry with the public eyes scrutinizing his every move made him strong against the incessant gossip and malicious remarks. He's used to it. He just needs to wear his mask and look at the camera, show his dimples, nod, and smile — rehearsed but comes naturally from years of practice.

He thought nothing could spice up the excitement in his life anymore until he met Kim Junmyeon. A famous musical actor known for his brilliant musical acting in The Last Kiss and The Man Who Laughs, he also branched out on the big screen portraying the ideal leading man capturing the hearts of South Korea’s general public.

They first met during the Busan Film Festival 3 months ago. It’s quite like a drama scene, in a sea full of beautiful people, his eyes were instantly fixed on the most beautiful person in the room — Kim Junmyeon. He’s not hard to miss, his blonde hair standing out in the crowd, carrying himself with poise and grace while smiling at the cameras. 

As if knowing he's being watched, Junmyeon turns his head and gives a small smile in his direction. Yixing blinks feeling embarrassed from being caught staring.

The event commences and it becomes boring as it progresses, or maybe he just can’t stand the fake smiles and calculating gazes of the people in the room. He lets his mind wander somewhere else or rather to a specific person. He turns his head curiously at the side to glance in Junmyeon’s direction, Junmyeon catches his gaze and winks. 

The effect this man has on him is thrilling, it sets every single nerve of him ablaze making his heart beat several times. Yixing sees Junmyeon standing up from his seat and heads to the back door. He lowers his gaze and takes a deep breath. He excuses himself and heads to the back door as well.

Yixing spots Junmyeon at the corner, leaning at the wall, his tie loosened, and is that a cigarette on his lips? He's smoking?

Junmyeon notices him and arches an eyebrow, he lifts the stick on his lips with a pop, it turns out he's sucking on a lollipop, the tip of his tongue playfully stuck out. "Hey, you’re Zhang Yixing, right? do you want some?" he asks him in his perfect Mandarin, Yixing is impressed.

For a split second, he wondered how Junmyeon knows him but then, so many people are telling him that they know him but they really don’t.

Junmyeon lifts his index finger motioning him to come closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet our honored guest, Welcome to South Korea. I'm Kim Junmyeon. " Junmyeon bows gracefully. 

_Yeah, I know_. Yixing wants to answer but he’s suddenly at a loss for words as he marvels at Junmyeon’s face. He's so much more handsome up close.

“Real attractive.” 

“I know.” Junmyeon grins, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

They spend the rest of the night talking and discovers that they have a lot of things in common both in love with acting, arts, music but dislikes the pretentious people prevalent in the industry. It’s like there’s an emotional and mental connection between them. It’s fascinating how easily he unravels his thoughts to Junmyeon. 

It's easy to fall for someone like Kim Junmyeon with his pretty face, flirty gaze, and eloquent way of speaking. His subtle touches sending shivers on his skin, forming knots on his stomach. They’re too close, Junmyeon’s back pressed against the wall, his palm pressing on the right above his knee. The tension between them is searing, almost knocking the oxygen in his lungs. Junmyeon’s pink lips sparking his desire but he restrained himself, there's a risk of someone seeing them.

Their moment was cut short when Yixing’s phone rang, his Manager frantically looking for him. They exchanged their numbers and honestly, Yixing didn't expect much but 3 months have passed and he still can't forget about him. They still text and call each other despite their busy schedules. 

  
  


🎬

  
  


Yixing is in deep thought while watching Shanghai’s night sky overlooking his penthouse.

Today, Junmyeon is in Shanghai filming a scene for his new movie and they agreed to meet again. Yixing texted him the address and Junmyeon replies with a "See you, later."

After a while, the doorbell rings, and Yixing pulls Junmyeon inside, a surge of unfulfilled desires washed over him as soon as he sees the Korean, his hair still blonde and he’s wearing casual clothes but nevertheless, still takes his breath away.

"I see you, Yixing." Junmyeon said, thumbing over his cheek with a gentle smile. He looks at him beyond his mask, fueling the emotions in his chest. "Everywhere I look, I see your beautiful face and that's literally and figuratively." 

Yixing chuckles in amusement.

With faint purple lights illuminating the bedroom, they bare everything — their masks, fancy clothes, kissing every curve, discovering every mark, baring their truest self only to each other. 

Junmyeon looks at him with half-lidded eyes, "Please, don't catch no feelings" he whispers to his ear. They agreed to be casual, no strings attached. Yixing just hums and chants Junmyeon’s name like a prayer as they give in to their passion — he knows that in this game Junmyeon wants to play, both of them are losing already.

**Author's Note:**

> -kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> -STREAM [Honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3n6DiaELcc) !!!


End file.
